


One Night

by luniellar



Category: Captain America, Chris Evans - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Oneshot, President, President's Daughter, Romance, White House, chris evans - Freeform, imagine, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luniellar/pseuds/luniellar
Summary: You are the president’s daughter and Chris is your Secret Service detail. You’ve always identified Chris as your enemy, but recently your heart has been beating in strange ways. But, have no fear! There is a perfectly normal explanation for this. You’ve been spending too much of your precious time with him duh…. uh… right? You have one night to find out.





	One Night

I pressed my ear against the wooden door and closed my eyes to focus. I was listening for the silence. Other than the faint hum of the air conditioner that seemed to be apparent wherever I went around here, there was no trace of footsteps on the other side. Slowly, I moved my hand on the cold metal doorknob and turned the handle. When the knob couldn’t turn anymore, I pulled the door closer to me with a sharp inhale. Crouching, I scooted over to the edge of the door and peeked out.

The coast was clear. I didn’t see anyone patrolling down the hallway. I let out an exhale as I pulled the door open all the way. My ponytail swayed from side to side from the sudden, quick movement. It was too early to let my hair down and celebrate yet. I stepped into the hallway and turned to quietly close the door. After I confirmed that the door was closed shut and no sounds were made in the process, I let out a sigh of relief.

“I have to say, you made it pretty far this time,” his deep voice echoed down the empty hallway.

I immediately turned towards the voice and a tall figure was standing there leaning against the wall. I swear I didn’t see him there before. Does this man just appear out of thin air?

He casually walked over to me and his familiar, but wildly brilliant blue eyes came into view. Frustrated, I stomped the ground with my right foot. Immature, I know. But to my defense, I did it out of habit and Chris always made fun of me for it.

“Why haven’t you gone home already?” I groaned.

“Ouch,” he muttered with a sly smile on his face. I knew that smile. It was his “I am always five steps ahead of you” smile.

“It’s a Saturday night,” he shrugged. “This is prime time for you party-goers.” He pressed his pointer finger on my forehead and gently pushed. It was playful, like “silly rabbit, Trix are for kids” kind of attitude, but enough to make me lose my balance for a second and I automatically stumbled back.

“Chris,” I put on my begging voice. “Please, just let me go out tonight.”

I noticed that his body stiffened like he would at meetings and his jaw clenching follower. He didn’t look upset, but I knew what his response was going to be before he spoke.

“The President isn’t going to be happy with that, Y/N.”

There it was. That was always his go-to answer for anything that he didn’t feel comfortable discussing. I used to hate that he would refer to my dad as the President as if that was supposed to make his comment any more substantial. After three years in the White House, I was immune to this and it only fueled my anger in our conversations.

“God, I hate you so much,” I muttered under my breath as I turned to grab the door handle to my room.

I didn’t know why he would always think I was sneaking out to go to a party. I knew my dad wanted to run for a second term and I knew how much that meant to him. Does he think I’m some clueless child? I wasn’t going to jeopardize any of that. I just wanted to walk around the streets. Watch people my age on the streets doing normal people things. Was that too much to ask for?

“Wait,” Chris called.

I refused to turn around. I already decided that I was going to give him a cold shoulder tomorrow. “What?” I replied with my face towards the aged wooden door and my back facing him. “If you are going to give me a lecture about this, I don’t want to hear it.”

I heard him sigh. “Y/N, where do you want to go?”

I never heard him ask me anything like this. Shocked, I turned around and he was standing right there, maybe a foot apart from me. I smell the faint scent of his warm cologne that wore off from the long day. I looked up to meet his eyes naturally and I immediately had to turn away. The distance between us was uncomfortably close for me to think straight.

Okay, I might have developed a small crush on him. To be honest, I don’t even know if it was substantial enough to call a crush. I just told myself it was one of those things that happened when you spent too much time with one person for a long period of time. My last boyfriend was in undergrad and when my father was sworn into office, we broke up. Since then, relationships were the last thing on my mind. I was studying for my Master’s degree and when I wasn’t studying, I was flying across the country and to other countries for events. In the midst of all of this, there’s been only one real consistency in my life. He was my Secret Service detail, Chris Evans.

“Georgetown,” I answered.

“For?” He asked.

“I just wanted to walk around,” I answered honestly and he still looked confused.

“You’re just going to walk around Georgetown?”

I nodded. There was no use in lying to him, I learned that within months in the House. “I want to see what people do on weekend nights.”

There was a short pause as he tried to read my mind.

“Okay.”

And just like that he reached for his phone and dialed a number. I watched as he brought the phone to his face.

“This is Phoenix, I will be escorting Neo Night into Georgetown.” 

That was all I could catch until he started speaking gibberish. It wasn’t actually gibberish, every word was intentional but I called it that because I couldn’t understand it. He eventually got off his phone and tucked it into his suit pant pocket.

“Are you ready for your night out at Georgetown?” He smiled.

I know he was trying to be sarcastic, but I was genuinely excited.

The night sky was bright with a full moon shining down on us. It was brighter than the dim street lights and storefront signs. I was hoping to see little twinkling stars in the distance, but the full moon was too breathtakingly beautiful. It overwhelmed the tiny twinkling stars.

My hair swayed in the warm, summer breeze that blew occasionally. Maybe it was the air, but I was surprised to see that there wasn’t much humidity circling around. These nights were truly rare around here.

The streets were filled with cars honking with a motive to get by and eclectic groups laughing and shouting. Once in a while, a person from the group would get too close and Chris would react by instinctively maneuvering himself so I was protected. I wondered how we looked like to the groups. Two people walking side by side. I couldn’t help but smile.

We walked down the infamous “The Exorcist” stairs and made our way to the waterfront. The stairs weren’t possessed or anything even though Chris was convinced it was. This was the location where they filmed a scene from “The Exorcist” movie. There were people scattered throughout the park, but it was much more peaceful out here. I stopped by the ledge by the waters and held on to the rails. I felt Chris’ body tense next to me, ready to jump into action if needed.

“Relax,” I answered. “I’m not going to climb this.” From the corner of my eyes, I saw his shoulders relax. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah.” His answered sounded incomplete like he had more to say, but he didn’t finish.

I looked up at him and he was leaning against the rails with his back against the water. Our arms touched. It was different seeing him not fully suited up like this. Before we got out, he pulled his tie off in the car and threw his black jacket in the back seat. He unbuttoned the top two buttons on his white shirt. Now he looked like a model for a yacht ad.

“Thank you,” I said, smiling. I had a grin plastered across my face since we stepped from the car and walked around the streets.

“You’re welcome,” he answered and our eyes met. I swear I felt my heart skip a bit. I quickly looked away, feeling my face growing hotter. It’s okay, I could explain everything. I’m in a great mood right now and I’m just having an endorphin overload.

I turned my eyes back on the water where the full moon reflected on it. I didn’t know what else we could talk about that didn’t require eye contact.

“So, how are you holding up?” He asked.

I didn’t realize what “domestic” conversations were like with Chris. We were always bickering 90% of the time we spent together and the remaining 10% was regular conversations about our day and classes from time to time.

“I’m okay,” I replied, keeping my eyes fixed on the reflection of the moon on the water. “I’m just dreaming about the next time I can do something like this again.”

“Not something you want to hear, but your father’s re-election looks promising for a chance like this to come again,” he replied. I’ve never heard him call the President my father before. I had to fight the urge to look at him because I wanted to read his face.

“But, you can always sneak me out like this, right?” I asked. I don’t know what response I was looking for when I asked him this.

I heard him chuckle next to me. “I can try.”

As much as I hated his guts sometimes, I heard the genuine tone in his voice and I appreciated his presence right now. I think I always enjoyed having him around, but I was just too afraid to admit it. Tonight was the perfect night and I knew I would never know if I didn’t try.

“Chris?” I asked.

“Hm?”

I turned to look at him. When we locked eyes, my heart raced again. Under the moonlight, his strong features stood out even more. I felt like my stomach was doing flips on its own.

“I’m going to try something.”

His eyebrows narrowed and he stood back up straight and alert, facing me. My eyes moved from his eyes, down to his nose, and lastly, his lips. Before he could answer, I closed my eyes tight and tip-toed up. As I leaned in, our lips met. His groomed beard grazed against my skin and my lips pressed against his. After two seconds and him not pulling away, I pulled away, covered my lips with both hands, and turned around from him.

My heart was crazily thumping in my ears. I finally opened my eyes and saw the rest of the park stretched in front of me. I didn’t even know if Chris was still behind me, but I wanted to disappear. I was too embarrassed to look back. I just had to do it.

Before I could process anything else, I felt a hand on my shoulder as it turned me. I swung back towards Chris and in one motion, he leaned down and took my lips into his. The kiss started off simple, my lip against his lip. Then, the fire ignited. His lips opened and mine followed. We softly tasted each other as his tongue touched mine and the kiss quickly picked up as we were both trying to show who was ready to devour the other. I held the sides of his neck as he pulled me closer with his arms around my waist. We were both struggling to breathe when we pulled away.

Realizing that my kiss was just reciprocated, I was speechless, in love, and dumbfounded. But, Chris already knew that. My blushing face said it all.

“Uh,” I blurted.

“You don’t know how long I wanted to do that,” he whispered as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

I felt the smile grow on my face. “Three years?”

“It was more like two years? It wasn’t kissing level attraction during the first year,” he corrected.

I rolled my eyes at him and playfully tugged at his earlobe. My fingers grazed the hair behind his ear. “Uh-huh, and I’ve only wanted to do it a few months ago.”

“Are you sure about that?” He asked as he moved a hand on my neck and used his thumb to trace my open skin. I closed my eyes as a reflex and he laughed. The crisp wind carried the sound around us. I wanted this moment to stay like this forever.

“I don’t want to go back,” I whispered. “Can’t we just run away?”

His smile faded. “No.”

I knew that was going to be his answer, he was always too objective. I just wanted a little white lie. “Right,” I said, stepping back. His arms still wrapped around my waist.

“But, we will be together.”

“My dad has one year left and re-election is only a possibility, not guaranteed.”

Chris smiled, softly caressing my face. I felt grounded again. I heard my heartbeat match his. His warm hands felt nice against my cool skin. “Yes, the President will continue being the President for a year. But, I will protect you as your Secret Service detail as long as my duty requires and then I will continue protecting you as your,” he paused, searching for the appropriate word.

“As my boyfriend, first. We can talk about your promotion when the time comes,” I finished.

He sighed in defeat. “And to think this big head of yours is one of the reasons why you are so attractive to me.”

The corner is his lips lifted in a sly way and I clutched his shirt collar. “Do you think we can have just a few extra minutes in the car before we head back?”

“For?”

“The night is too perfect to end it with a kiss,” I spoke in code with a smile on my face.

“And you want to end this memorable night in a car?” Right after he finished his sentence, he looked at me with a funny look that made me laugh out loud.

“What am I supposed to do with you, Y/N. Come on,” he continued with his smile pasted across his face. I knew he was even more excited than me about this.

“For your information, this is only happening because once we get back-”

He cut me off. “Uh-huh, I accept your invite for sex?”

I immediately looked around to see if anyone just happened to pass by as he uttered the S word. “Oh my gosh! Chris!!” I exclaimed.

He reached for my hand and held it tightly. Then, he pulled me along as we took our steps in concert towards the parking lot. The uneven red-toned brick steps flashed beneath us as we raced to an unplanned, but promising future that held our blossoming love.


End file.
